Birthmark
by nevermore543
Summary: "What you have conceived you must become." says a deep voice. "No, NO!" She says frantically floating in her battle position, but her powers aren't working. "Yes. You are the portal. You will free me." "NO! I won't do it!" Raven says covering her ears and closes her eyes. "Yes you will! You will free me! So I can rule. The end of all things mortal will commence."


Raven hovers over the silk blue blanket of her bed. Repeating her magic mantra.  
"Atharath, Metrion, Zenthos." Raven whispers to herself. Those words are the peace of her very being. They complete who she is.  
It's bad enough it is her birthday.  
Normally, she ignores the horrible day. Spending countless hours in her bedroom meditating. Of course her friends take the hint and pretend she isn't there. Just to avoid another argument or mood swing like the year before. They believe they understand.  
But they don't.  
Raven knows her destiny, but she simply chooses to avoid it by saving people and protecting people in need. Being a teen titan.  
But something is telling her that it isn't enough.  
A few raps on the door brings her out of the peaceful corner of her mind. She grunts in frustration.  
"No." Raven says to the person on the other side of the door.  
"Ah come on Raven! Lighten up for a second!"  
"I said no." She says through clenched teeth.  
"But we're gonna play stank-"  
"NO!" Raven says eyes glowing white. The door breaks off the hinges and flies open, revealing Beast boy and Cyborg. Cyborg with his hand in the position to knock once more and Beast boy holding a ball with green fumes surrounding it.  
"Ball." Cyborg says.  
"Get away from the doorway. NOW!" She warns.  
"Um,okay! We get the picture Raven! We're just gonna leave." He says dragging the green teenager along with him.  
When they're alone at the end of the hallway, Cyborg finally speaks.  
"Maybe we should leave her alone." Cyborg says sheepishly.  
"Why? So she can sulk in her room all day and silently hate us! Dude, it's not normal how she does that!" Beast boy complains.  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but Raven hasn't ever been exactly normal!"  
"Well whatever funk she's in, we have to bring her out of it!" Beast boy says grabbing Cyborg' s wrist and dragging him towards his bedroom.

Raven sighs as she uses her telepathic powers to put the door back in place.  
"There." She says to herself. "Now I can at least try to meditate in peace."  
She begins her mantra again, but this time, midway through the word Zenthos, Raven feels all the air leave her body. She opens her eyes and holds her neck, looking at the flames surrounding her and taking over her bedroom.  
"What you have conceived you must become." says a deep voice. "No, NO!" She says frantically floating in her battle position, but her powers aren't working.  
"Yes. You are the portal. You will free me."  
"NO! I won't do it!" Raven says covering her ears and closes her eyes.  
"Yes you will! You will free me! So I can rule. The end of all things mortal will commence." "You...aren't the boss of me!" Raven says. Her voice shaking.  
"I created you. I can end you. So you will do what I say."  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Raven shouts. Her eyes glowing white. She closes them quickly and reopens them. She looks around and sighs with pleasure at the familiarity of her bedroom. The flames are gone, not leaving a single scorch mark in sight.  
The sounding alarm and red flashing lights going off alarms her. Her bedroom door opens and Robin, leader of the titans, steps in.  
"Trouble!" He says running out.  
Raven sighs and looks around her room, making sure the flames are gone.  
She lets a single tear fall from her eyes.  
There is a reason why this 15 year old girl hates her birthday. For the day alone marks the day she fulfils her destiny. She becomes the portal, releasing her father Trigon out into the world.  
Ending everyone and thing on earth.

"I think I know what's wrong with Raven guys." Beast boy says. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg are all surrounding him. After their fight with Dr. Light, Raven has been avoiding them even more. Not even leaving her room to use the restroom or eat anything.  
"After looking through the Titan' s file system, I have discovered that today, September 19th, marks Raven's birthday." Beast boy says proud of himself.  
"So basically you've once again invaded her privacy?" Robin says.  
"What! No! I mean... it doesn't matter! The point is, I think we should throw her a party."  
"Oh yes! I do believe a party is a wonderful idea!" Starfire says excitedly.  
"I don't think a party is Raven's forte." Robin says.  
"I'm with Robin on this one man. Raven isn't a party girl." Cyborg says.  
"Really!? Come on! I mean think about it! Have we ever celebrated her birthday!? That's probably why she locks herself away from everyone on it! She probably thinks we hate her!" Beats boy explains.  
"Mmmaybe we should give it a shot." Cyborg says giving in.  
"Yay!" Starfire cheers.  
"Alright. But if she gets mad-" Robin says.  
"She won't!" Beast boy blurts.  
"Wonderful! I'll go get the Blarfgard!" Starfire says flying off.  
Robin watches as his friends prepare for the party. For some reason, he can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

Raven hears a knock on her door and grunts once more.  
'Did they not get the hint this year!?' She thinks to herself.  
She gets up and opens the door. Looking around, she's sees nothing. But when she looks down, She sees a row of cards that point to the living room.  
She walks in the room and flips the light switch. Immediately she is showered with streamers and she hears party horns go off.  
"Surprise!" Her friends say together.  
Raven is taken aback and shrieks in terror. She creates a black portal under her and she escapes through it.  
"I told you a party was a bad idea." Robin says accusingly at Beast boy.  
A portal open a up behind Beast boy and Raven comes from it earning a shriek from the green teen.  
"How did you know it was my birthday!" Raven asks furiously.  
"Well, I kinda looked it up in the titan' s files and we decided to get you out of your funk by throwing you a party." He says. All of her friend give her a hopeful smile. But Raven knows that there isn't anything to be smiling about.  
"Look, I appreciate all of this, but you shouldn't be celebrating." Raven says. "Today, the day of my birth, is like no other. So whatever you planned change it! Because I am not celebrating!" Raven says turning to leave.  
"But the Blarfgard!" Starfire says disappointingly.  
"And the games!" Beast boy coaxes. He puts a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Come on Raven you gotta-"  
"No!" Raven yells. Her eyes turn white an everything, the decorations, the cake, and Blarfgard, explodes.  
"Beast boy, covered in cake and Blarfgard, is shoved off by Raven and she stomps away.  
"I told you a party was a bad idea." Beast boy says to Robin.  
"Give it a rest." Robin says running after Raven.

Raven isn't halfway down the hall before Robin calls out to her.  
"Leave me alone." Raven says when he puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"Why not celebrate?" Robin says pressing her for more information.  
"Robin, trust me, you don't need to know."  
"Trust me I do. You've been in my head Raven. Let me inside yours."  
"Robin, you know me more than everyone else. You should know that there are places inside my mind that no living thing should go." Raven says and on that note, she walks away.  



End file.
